


Cherry Blossoms on A Lonely Night

by justanothernobody



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coughing, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mild Blood, anyways kali ini homin gara2 aku sampah, gw udh pernah minta orang bikin au ini tapi gw sendiri blom, title dan summary rada dramatik gitu yaa tapi gapapa lah cincai ae, well udh pernah bikin sih tapi bukan homin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: Bunga-bunga ini tumbuh hanya untukmu, tetapi mengapa akulah yang tersakiti?(secara singkat — sebuah fanfic homin + hanahaki!au)ENGLISH VER :DESPERATION SAKURA





	Cherry Blossoms on A Lonely Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Desperation Sakura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485064) by [justanothernobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody)



> Hi semua! Author kali ini kembali dengan homin (lagi) tapi ada yang beda, lho... yep, cerita kali ini pake Bahasa Indonesia nihhh hehehe. Kalo ceritanya rada kaku untuk dibaca mohon dimaklumi — baru pertama kali nulis cerita Indo ditambah dengan kemampuan berbahasa author yang (agak) cetek wkwk. So, without further ado, enjoy~

Kaki Yunho bergerak masuk ke dalam cafe. Dia memberi senyum pada manager yang sedang mondar-mandir. Semua yang kerja di cafe ini sudah akrab mengenalnya karena ia cukup sering mampir. Manager tersebut mengarahkan tangannya ke sebuah meja yang belum terisi. Letaknya pas — berada di pojok yang rada tersembunyi untuk memberikan privasi.

 

Saat sudah duduk Yunho membuka HP dengan malas — mengecek e-mail, membalas SMS, dan sebagainya. Lima belas menit berlalu sebelum lonceng yang diatas pintu masuk berdering. Kepalanya mengangkat untuk melihat siapa yang sudah masuk.

 

_Sungguh mempesona_.

 

Itulah kata-kata yang terlintas di dalam benaknya saat Yunho melihat  _dia_.  _Dia_  datang dengan mengenakan pakaian biasa saja. Sepasang jeans membalut kaki panjangnya ditambah dengan kemeja putih bergaris yang dimasukkan ke dalam celananya secara stylish. Tas ransel hitam yang ia bawa diselempangkan di satu bahunya.

 

Nah, kalian semua mungkin bingung. Siapa sih yang Yunho pikirkan itu?

 

Tentu saja  _dia_  itu lelaki yang lebih muda 2 tahun daripadanya, partner kerja yang sudah Yunho kenal untuk bertahun-tahun.  _Dia_  jugalah yang menjadi poros dunia Yunho sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu pandang.

 

Ya,  _dia_  itu adalah Shim Changmin. Singkat kata, Changmin ialah orang yang hatinya pilih. Tapi sedihnya, Yunho bukanlah pilihan hati  _dia_.

 

Dadanya terasa sesak, untuk udara masuk pun menjadi sulit. Batuk datang menyusul tak lama kemudian. Dengan berat hati Yunho menoleh ke bawah. Genggamannya pada HP melemas. Alat itu dibiarkan tergeletak di meja. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, saat Yunho melihatnya lagi sudah terdapat kelopak bunga sakura di dalamnya.

 

Ia tertawa pahit — jika saja tabloid mengetahui bahwa dia, seorang Jung Yunho, menderita suatu penyakit mematikan, seluruh negara Korea akan panik besar-besaran.

 

Penyakit Hanahaki. Itulah yang dialaminya.

 

Kondisi ini terjadi karena tumbuhnya tanaman berbunga dalam paru-paru alhasil cinta yang tidak terbalas. Awalnya pun Yunho enggan percaya bahwa dia sakit. Tapi lama kelamaan kondisinya mulai buruk, dan karena itulah dia terpaksa sadar.

 

Sejak saat itu Yunho sudah pergi menemui dokter spesialis. Tapi hasilnya pun tidak memuaskan. Kata beliau tidak ada obat yang ada untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Hanahaki. Dokter menyebutkan bahwa operasi merupakan jalan keluar terbaik yang ada, tetapi Yunho tak bisa melakukannya mengingat konsekuensi prosedur itu — perasaannya terhadap Changmin akan hilang tanpa jejak.

 

Panggil saja dia bodoh, mana ada orang yang ingin tersakiti seperti itu terus menerus?

 

Tapi Yunho tak tega, dia tidak bisa mengiyakan pilihan tersebut.

 

Jika ia setuju untuk mencabut tanaman dari tubuhnya semua cinta yang terpendam untuk Changmin akan musnah. Rasa bergejolak saat dia membiarkan Yunho memegang tangannya, tawa candanya yang dengan gampang membuat Yunho tersenyum, sikap mudah malunya itu — hal-hal kecil yang telah membuat dia jatuh cinta kepada Changmin akan pergi begitu saja.

 

Memikirkan hal ini saja Yunho sudah mual, apalagi jika harus dialaminya. Dia berpikir lebih baik mati karena cinta daripada hidup tanpa itu.

 

Dengan segera dia memasukkan kelopak bunga tersebut dalam kantong jaketnya. Yunho meminum beberapa teguk air putih untuk menelan sisa kelopak yang sudah di lidahnya. Dia senyum kepada Changmin saat ia telah duduk.

 

“Hi, hyung. Kau sudah pesan?”

 

“Ah, belum. Aku tadi masih ingin menunggumu dulu baru kita pesan barengan.”

 

Changmin mengangguk sambil melihat menu di depannya. Saat dia sudah memilih, pas juga, pelayannya datang untuk mengambil order mereka.

 

“Americano untukku dan, Changmin?”

 

“Caramel macchiato untukku. Dan juga french toast.”

 

Mereka sudah jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Maka sekarang waktu mereka dipakai untuk mengobrol santai. Tawa canda Changmin bergema di telinga Yunho, hatinya terasa penuh dengan rasa sayang.

 

Bahkan karena terlalu penuh pula lah dia keselek pada bunga yang mulai naik ke saluran nafasnya. Dengan cepat ia permisi untuk ke kamar mandi. Saat di situ ia bergegas membatukkan kelopak-kelopak ke dalam wastafel. Ditatapnya helai sakura tersebut. Makin lama makin banyak, ia perhatikan. Yunho yakin inilah pertanda buruk.

 

Changmin masih menunggu dia di luar. Maka dengan gesit ia merapihkan diri agar terlihat biasa saja. Dan benar juga, laki-laki yang lebih muda itu tidak melihat perbedaan apapun pada diri Yunho.

 

Mereka menghabiskan kurang lebih 3 jam dalam cafe itu. Yunho membayar pesanan mereka dengan menyodorkan kartunya dulu sambil, “Biarkan hyung yang traktir kamu.” Habis itu pula Yunho mengantarkan Changmin pulang mengingat dia datang bukan pakai mobilnya. Dia menurunkan Changmin di lobby apartemennya kemudian menyetir pulang.

 

 

 

 

_Cikal bakal penyakitnya dimulai pada tahun 2012. Saat itu hubungan Changmin dan Yunho sangatlah rapuh — bertengkar menjadi hal biasa, begitu juga dengan suara bantingan pintu dan sunyi akibat menghindari satu sama lain yang berlangsung berhari-hari lamanya._

_Yunho menghindar dan Changmin melakukan yang sama. Tapi terkadang Yunho menyerah duluan, meminta maaf duluan. Waktu akur yang terjadi untuk sebentar itulah yang ia cari dimana Changmin akan kembali peduli padanya._

_Dia rasa di waktu pendek itu dia telah jatuh cinta pada Changmin._

_Tapi takdir tidaklah baik. Yunho terkena stadium awal Hanahaki di tahun 2013. Kelopak bunga yang dia pertama keluarkan adalah saat malam ulang tahunnya. Changmin secara tiba-tiba memeluknya dan berkata, “Terima kasih telah selalu ada untukku.” Sehabis kejadian itu dada Yunho langsung sesak, dan ketika ia batuk keluarlah kelopak merah muda itu._

_Setelah kejadian ini semuanya hanya betambah parah — hal sepele yang Changmin lakukan membuatnya jatuh lebih dalam. Seiring dengan berkembang cintanya, bunga dalam paru-parunya tumbuh subur. Saking suburnya bahkan fisiknya pun terafeksi. Badanya menjadi mudah lemas dimana dulu sangat sulit untuk hal itu terjadi._

_Saat tiba waktunya untuk wajib militer Yunho mencoba untuk melupakan cintanya. Dia menjerumuskan diri dalam apa yang ada sehingga pikirannya bisa lupa akan Changmin. Ternyata hal itu mustahil, setiap waktu dia teringat akan dongsaeng manisnya itu. Hingga puncaknya ia batuk hebat suatu malam. Kelopak bunga yang ia muntahkan ke dalam toilet banyak jumlahnya._

_Barulah ia tahu — pikirannya ingin melupakan, tapi apa daya hatinya tidak mengizinkan._

_Jika merindukannya sudah membuat Yunho kesakitan, bertemu dengan Changmin setelah mereka dipisahkan untuk 2 tahun terasa lebih sakit lagi. Yunho ingat betul bahwa setiap kali kelopak bunga keluar rasanya perih. Lehernya seperti tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membatukkan sakura._

_Pada akhirnya Yunho hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan. Dan dalam benaknya, ia tahu waktunya tidak akan lama lagi._

 

 

 

 

Yunho membuka HPnya saat sampai di rumah. Diketiknya nomor pada layar gadget-nya. Nada sambungan berdering sebelum orang yang ditelepon menjawab.

 

“Halo?”

 

“Heechul-hyung... sepertinya aku tidak bisa lagi...”

 

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu sepertinya bingung. Tidak bisa disalahkan sih, perkataan yang diucapkan barusan terdengar sangat ambigu.

 

“Maksudmu ini apa, Yunho? Aku kurang mengerti.”

 

Jawaban yang diterima Heechul hanyalah sebuah desah nafas dilanjutkan dengan sebuah, “Hyung...”

 

“Apa ini tentang sakitmu?”

 

Yunho mengiyakan dengan lemas. Suaranya saja sudah terdengar serak. Dari hal kecil ini pun Heechul sudah bisa tahu bahwa ada sesuatu tidak enak yang terjadi hari ini — lelaki yang lebih tua langsung merasa kasihan.

 

“Aku sudah kasitau kamu, bukan? Bilang saja ke Changmin.”

 

“Tapi, hyung, jika dia tidak suka padaku pertemanan kita akan berakhir.”

 

Heechul senyum sendiri. “Ya... tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba kan, Yunho.”

 

Suara batukan kemudian datang. Batukan kencang berulang-ulang kali nyaring terdengar via telepon. Rasa khawatir mendatangi laki-laki yang lebih tua.

 

“Yunho? Kamu baik-baik saja?”

 

Tiba-tiba batukannya mengeras. Seketika Heechul panik.

 

“Yunho? Yunho? Jawab aku, Yun!”

 

Secepat batuknya mulai, akhirnya pun juga sangatlah cepat. Penglihatan Yunho mulai mengabur, kepalanya berputar-putar. Ia hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai. Dia mencoba untuk bernafas seperti biasa — masukkan, keluarkan, dan ulang lagi — tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Tenggorokannya terasa terhambat oleh banyaknya bunga sakura. Dia batuk bertubi-tubi dan dilihatnya titisan merah darah pada setiap kelopak yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 

Sakitnya terasa intens, Yunho akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

 

 

 

 

 

•••••

 

 

 

 

 

Tubuh Yunho terbaring lemas di atas kasur rumah sakit. Mukanya pucat, selang IV tersambung ke tangan kanannya, bernafas pun harus dibantu dengan masker oksigen.

 

Sungguh, Changmin tidak kuat melihat Yunho dalam kondisi seperti ini. Apalagi setelah mendapat penjelasan tentang keadaannya dari dokter.

 

Yunho itu mengidap penyakit Hanahaki.

 

“Hyung...”

 

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya meraih milik Yunho dan mengenggamnya erat. Semua jarinya dia simpulkan dengan Yunho. Mata besarnya yang memperlihatkan jejak tangisan menatap hyung-nya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

 

“Hyung, maafkan aku.”

 

Ia memajukan bangkunya hingga jarak antaranya dan kasur tiada. Changmin merebahkan kepalanya pada dada Yunho. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak, hal ini sedikit menenangkannya.

 

“Yunho-hyung, tolong jangan pergi.” Air mata yang tadi sudah kering sekarang tumpah lagi. Takut, kekhawatiran, dan kesedihan bercampur aduk dalam batin Changmin. Hal ini membuatnya menangis lebih kencang.

 

“Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, hyung...”

 

Sebelum kelelahan membuatnya tidur, Changmin sempat merasa tangannya diremas untuk sesaat. Mungkin hanya khayalannya, dia ingin sekali melihat jika Yunho memang melakukannya. Sayangnya, matanya terasa berat sekali sehingga ia keburu tertidur dengan posisi tersebut.

 

 

 

 

Yunho baru kembali siuman siang esok harinya. Ciutan nafasnya langsung membuat Changmin berhenti memandang kosong ke tembok. Dia langsung tertuju pada wajah bingung Yunho.

 

Seketika Changmin langsung menyahut, “Hyung!”

 

Muka hyung-nya seperti ingin meminta penjelasan maka ia berlanjut, “Kamu pingsan 2 hari lalu. Heechul-hyung yang menemukan kamu dalam kondisi itu. Barusan tadi pagi dokter mencabut intubasimu.”

 

Saat dia sudah diberitahu tentang situasinya dia mengangguk pelan. Tangan Changmin meraih punya Yunho kemudian ia berkata, “Hyung, kamu ini kena Hanahaki ya?”

 

Itu pertanyaan retoris, Changmin tahu. Tapi dia berharap bahwa ia salah — bahwa Yunho mungkin pingsan karena terlalu lelah dan bukan karena jalur pernapasannya terblokir oleh bunga-bunga. Yunho terlihat tidak nyaman dan langsung berpandang ke langit-langit.

 

Beberapa waktu berlalu dalam kesunyian sebelum Changmin berkata, “Tidak apa, hyung. Bisa dioperasi, kok, kata dokter.”

 

Yunho menggelengkan kepala. “Kamu... tidak akan operasi?” tanya Changmin.

 

“Hyung... tolong operasi saja. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Aku mencintaimu, Yunho-hyung...”

 

Mata lembap Changmin kembali melirik Yunho. Dia beralih pandang ke tembok dekat pintu agar tidak terlihat begitu lemah. Sudah berkali-kali matanya menjatuhkan airnya tapi Changmin tak bisa berhenti. Ia berharap agar Yunho mengerti perasaannya. Lagipula, dia telah setia menemaninya selama setengah hidupnya. Kepergiannya akan berdampak sangat besar bagi Changmin — untuk memikirkannya saja ia tidak sanggup.

 

Saat dia memandang Yunho untuk mendapat respons, yang Yunho katakan adalah, “Aku ingin sekali menciummu, tapi sedikit sulit dengan masker oksigen ini.”

 

Changmin tersedak ludahnya saat mendengar hal itu. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana — ingin rasanya ia menangis karena senang tetapi dia juga ingin berkata kasar pada hyung-nya karena telah menyembunyikan sakitnya. Pada akhirnya Changmin memilih untuk mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Yunho. Tangan mereka yang masih berpegangan dia angkat agar menyentuh pipinya. Kehangatan dari tangan Yunho memberinya rasa nyaman, seperti sebuah konfirmasi bahwa dia masih tetap di sampingnya.

 

Jari Yunho secara halus mengusap tangisan yang menetes. Searah usapannya, ia menyelipkan rambut yang hampir menutupi matanya ke belakang kuping Changmin. Setelah mengelus surai coklatnya, kemudian Yunho menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut.

 

Selama hal itu terjadi mata besar Changmin tertutup, membiarkan jemari sang hyung berjalan di mukanya sambil menikmati sentuhannya. Saat matanya kembali membuka Yunho sedang menatapnya. Changmin hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum manisnya. Ia mendekat untuk melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Yunho.

 

“Jangan pernah menyembunyikan hal seperti ini dariku lagi. Kau dengar, hyung?”

 

Lengan kiri Yunho merangkul Changmin. Mereka berada dalam pelukan yang kaku, belakang Changmin lama kelamaan terasa pegal. Dia melepaskan diri dan berdiri tegak.

 

“Kamu itu tidak peka sekali, sih. Aku rasa terlihat jelas sekali aku juga suka samamu.”

 

Yunho membalasnya dengan ketawa kecil. “Ya, kan kata orang cinta membuatmu buta?” katanya sambil mencoba meringankan situasi.

 

Changmin tersenyum dan mengecup belakang telapak Yunho. “Untuk sekarang itu saja yang kau dapat.”

 

 

 

 

Yunho baru diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah setelah seminggu dirawat di rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan bunga sakura dalam paru-parunya itu sudah berhenti tumbuh dan mulai meluluhkan akarnya dari tubuh Yunho. Changmin memilih untuk tinggal bersama hyung-nya selama ia masih belum pulih total.

 

“Hei, Changmin-ah.”

 

“Apa?”

 

“Aku masih menunggu ciuman itu, lho.”

 

Changmin memberi senyumannya, dilengkapi juga dengan mismatched eyes miliknya. Dia mendekat ke Yunho hingga tidak ada jarak di antara tubuh mereka. Lengannya dikalungkan pada leher Yunho sementara tangan hyung-nya memegang pinggangnya.

 

Wajah Yunho makin dekat dan dekat hingga akhirnya ia meletakkan bibirnya di atas milik Changmin. Bibir mereka menempel, sentuhan yang halus penuh dengan rasa cinta berahi. Semua terasa—

 

_Sempurna_.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF and Wattpad under mp_2506


End file.
